


Mix CD

by CaptnSlash



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: A kiss starts it all, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Songfic, confused feelings, mix CD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptnSlash/pseuds/CaptnSlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase and Riley share a quick goodbye kiss in the airport before they go home at the end of their summer internship. Riley creates a mix CD to share his developing feelings with Chase. Just read it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If The Rain Must Fall by James Morrison

**Author's Note:**

> This story is created using each chapter as a song on a mix CD. The story itself is written as Riley's letters to Chase.

_Oh, life can be strange_  
_Good and bad in so many ways_  
_And in time you will find_  
_That things aren’t always what they seem_

_Well, I've got something to say_  
_But you might laugh, joke or run away_  
_'Cause I'm awkward and nervous_  
_Sometimes I don't say much at all_

_But if the rain must fall if I lose it all_  
_If the world comes down and takes my soul_  
_If the sky turns black and there's no way back_

_It won't matter much to me if I had you_  
_All I need is your love that's all I need_  
_All I need is your love_

_Oh, well, dreams can come true_  
_If you know inside you really want them to_  
_Or you can sit you can wait_  
_You can leave your fate in someone else's hands_

_Oh but I, I want you_  
_And nothing else can make me feel the way you do_  
_So I'm waiting, I'm wishing_  
_That it's me you'll be holding tonight and every night_

Dear Chase,

You may not have noticed this, but I’m not the best when it comes to saying the things I need to say. It’s like my brain becomes overworked and synapses start firing left and right without any reason. Then I fumble over my words and look like a third grader trying to talk to a girl for the first time. Or, in my case, another boy.

We kissed in the airport and nothing has been the same for me since. Is that how it’s been for you? I know it was a spur of the moment thing but I saw the look you had in your eyes when that flight attendant pulled you away so that you didn’t miss your flight. I feel the same way.

I decided to make this mix CD for you because these songs say everything I need to say. Well, they will, once I finish picking them all out. I want them to be just right, ya know?

I hope you’re having a good time in New Zealand with your family. It’s nice being back on the farm but I miss hanging out in the base and being around everyone. I even almost miss being ambushed by monsters from outer space. Almost.

God, I really miss you.

Riley


	2. All I Want by Staind

_What I leave,_  
 _When you go,_  
 _What I see,_  
 _And what you show,_  
 _And what I guess,_  
 _And when I don't,_  
 _Is something you already, already know..._  
  
_[Chorus:]_  
 _I can't live without,_  
 _All I think about,_  
 _All I want is you,_  
 _You're all I dream about,_  
 _I can't live without,_  
 _All I want is you,_  
  
_The things I do,_  
 _What I go through,_  
 _And all I say,_  
 _When I’m away,_  
 _And what I make,_  
 _The shit I take,_  
 _Is something you already, already know_  
  
_[Chorus:]_  
 _I can't live without,_  
 _All I think about,_  
 _All I want is you,_  
 _You're all I dream about,_  
 _I can't live without,_  
 _All I want is you,_  
  
_Ohhh,..._  
 _Is you,_  
 _Is you,_  
 _Is you,_  
 _Is you,_  
 _You're all I dream about,_  
 _I can't live without,_  
 _All I want is you_

  
  
Dear Chase,

This song choice is subtle, huh? Well, I figure if I’m going to do this, I might as well do it right and be honest about all of these feelings I have. I gotta admit that it would be so much easier to figure all this out if we were back in Amber Beach, you behind the grill and me picking up orders and stealing glances when customers aren’t distracting me.

I dreamt about our kiss in the airport last night. This time, you stayed and came back to the farm with me. I woke up with Rubik licking my face though, which is not at all how I would have liked that dream to end.

How’s the skateboarding in New Zealand? Have you made it to any of the skate parks yet?

This is really confusing. Heck, you’re probably as confused as I am. I just want you to know that I value our friendship and I hope me coming clean about what I feel doesn’t screw things up for us. I can think of a million different reasons why you kissed me at the airport and I’m afraid that what it meant for you could be different than what it meant for me.

I hate not hearing from you. I wish you would send me an email, or a text, or give me a call. Maybe you just need your space? I hope this CD doesn’t freak you out.

Take care,

Riley


	3. I'd Rather Miss You by Little Texas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're about to add some country music to the mix...

_I could forget you_  
 _I could make new plans_  
 _Find someone to help me_  
 _Spend this time on my hands_  
 _I could pick up the pieces_  
 _Even fall in love again_  
 _But until I do_  
  
_I'd rather miss you_  
 _And live with the memories_  
 _The nights when you held me_  
 _Will carry me through_  
 _And if I have to choose_  
 _Between living without you_  
 _And learning to love someone new_  
 _Then I'd rather miss you_  
  
_From the first time I saw you_  
 _'Til the day we said goodbye_  
 _You were the best thing_  
 _Ever walked into my life_  
 _So I'll just keep waiting_  
 _Hoping you'll come back again_  
 _But until you do_  
  
_I'd rather miss you_  
 _And live with the memories_  
 _The nights when you held me_  
 _Will carry me through_  
 _And if I have to choose_  
 _Between living without you_  
 _And learning to love someone new_  
 _Then I'd rather miss you_

 

Hey, Hotshot.

I just got finished being ambushed by my mother and brother. I guess they’re worried about me; they’ve noticed I haven’t been my usual self. My brother offered to set me up with the sister of one of his friends but I told him I wasn’t interested. Don’t hate me, but I couldn’t tell him what’s happening.

I don’t even know what’s going on with me and us and what I’m feeling – I’m not about to spill everything to someone, even if they are people I care about. I know they’d tell me that you haven’t called and that speaks volumes. I’m afraid that’s what’s happening here.

Have you been getting my emails? I like that picture of you and your sister that you posted on instagram. It’s been oddly warm here the last few days, like summer is trying to stick around for a little while longer.

I need to know that you’re okay. I need to know that you don’t hate me and that you aren’t planning on staying in New Zealand forever.

Love,

Riley  



	4. Want To Want Me by Jason Derulo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter while listening to the version by James Maslow. Check it out if you haven't listened to it.

_It's too hard to sleep_   
_I got the sheets on the floor, nothing on me_   
_And I can't take it no more, it's a hundred degrees_   
_I got one foot out the door, where are my keys?_   
_'Cause I gotta leave yeah_   
_In the back of the cab_   
_I tipped the driver 'head of time, get me there fast_   
_I got your body on my mind, I want it bad_   
_Oh just the thought of you gets me so high_   
_So high_

_Girl you're the one I want to want me_   
_And if you want me, girl you got me_   
_There's nothing I, no I wouldn't do (I wouldn't do)_   
_Just to get up next to you_

_Girl you're the one I want to want me_   
_And if you want me, girl you got me_   
_There's nothing I, no I wouldn't do (I wouldn't do)_   
_Just to get up next to you_   
_Just to get up next to you_

_You open the door_   
_Wearing nothing but a smile down to the floor_   
_And you whisper in my ear, "Baby I'm yours"_   
_Ooh just the thought of you gets me so high, so high_   
_So high_

_Girl you're the one I want to want me_   
_And if you want me, girl you got me_   
_There's nothing I, no I wouldn't do (I wouldn't do)_   
_Just to get up next to you_

_Girl you're the one I want to want me_   
_And if you want me, girl you got me_   
_There's nothing I, no I wouldn't do (I wouldn't do)_   
_Just to get up next to you_   
_Just to get up next to you_

_Just the thought of you_   
_Gets me so high, so high_   
_Oh just the thought of you_   
_Gets me so high, so high_

_Girl you're the one I want to want me_   
_And if you want me, girl you got me_   
_There's nothing I, no I wouldn't do (I wouldn't do)_   
_Just to get up next to you_

_Girl you're the one I want to want me_   
_And if you want me, girl you got me_   
_There's nothing I, no I wouldn't do (I wouldn't do)_   
_Just to get up next to you_

_I would do anything_   
_Just to get up next to you_   
_Anything and everything_   
_Just to get up next to you_

_Just to get up next to you_

 

Hi.

I hope this song makes you laugh. I dreamt that I came to visit you and then I heard this song on the radio later that morning and couldn’t resist. What’s with people using so many pronouns in their songs these days? Can’t it be more generic so that we can fill it in as needed? It’s like every male musician has to declare their masculinity and heterosexuality by starting every other verse with “girl.” Sorry, rant over.

I still miss you. Some of my dreams have turned a little stranger than I imagined, which has led to me having to take a lot of cold showers. My mother thinks I’ve become afraid of germs and that’s a much easier explanation than telling her I have feelings for a guy who won’t email me back. I can’t exactly tell her that I have dreams of us having sex, right? Maybe I shouldn’t have even told you.

I’m having a lot of second thoughts about whether or not I’m even going to send this stuff to you. I’ve decided to wait until I get to the last song to make a final decision, that way I don’t have anxiety about it every day. Not that my anxiety isn’t already kicked up a notch.

What have you been doing to keep yourself busy? I saw your new instagram photos and I admit, I was jealous when I saw you were with those three girls. Please tell me that I’m not the world’s biggest fool.

Wishing to hear your voice,

Riley


	5. Alive by Good Charlotte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is my taste in music varied or what?

_I visualize the first time we're together_   
_I close my eyes and for a moment all I see is you_

_Turn off the lights_   
_Don't look outside_   
_The world's gone crazy_   
_But it's perfect here with you_

_I've never felt so alive_   
_Like I feel right now in this moment_   
_I've never felt so alive_   
_Like I feel right here standing next to you_

_I've never felt so alive_

_I know what you're thinking_   
_You think that we're different_   
_And my reputation, and the stories_   
_Well at least you know it won't get boring_

_Like all the one's who came before me_   
_Just let go as I crash into you_

_I've never felt so alive_   
_Like I feel right now in this moment_   
_I've never felt so alive_   
_Like I feel right here standing next to you_

_Heaven's heard me calling_   
_The stars have all aligned_   
_Your touch is so electric_   
_And looking in your eyes_

_I've never felt so alive_

_It's so surreal_   
_The way you feel_   
_How fast my heart is beating_   
_And we're breathing together now_

_As we float out_   
_Above the clouds_   
_I swear I'll never let you down_

_I've never felt so alive_   
_Like I feel right now in this moment_   
_I've never felt so alive_   
_Like I feel right here standing next to you_

_Heaven's heard me calling_   
_The stars have all aligned_   
_Your touch is so electric_   
_And looking in your eyes_

_I've never felt so alive_

 

Dear Chase,

What’s up? Do you like this song?

I couldn’t really decide which of us the song fit better, so I knew I had to include it. I’m reminded in this moment that I don’t even know what kind of music you listen to, and I’m hoping you’re not judging me for my song choices. Now I’m laughing, because I’m worried you’re judging me over my song choices and forgetting that you could be judging me for having sex dreams about us, our kiss in the airport, the fact that I’m making you a mixed CD like we’re in high school, and that I desperately miss hearing your voice.

I never thought I would feel this way about anyone. I’ve always kept my head down and just focused on my studies. I didn’t have time for a relationship, and friendships were hard to maintain while living in the middle of nowhere. I’ve fallen for the perfect guy and I don’t even know if this is something you’re interested in developing.

I must sound like a total madman to you. Maybe you can share this with those girls in the picture and you all can have a good laugh at my expense. Who am I kidding? You’ve probably moved on to a whole new set of girls by now. FML

I talked to Tyler and Shelby, and even checked in with Ms. Kendall. I didn’t have a chance to talk to Koda, but everyone sounded like they’re doing fine. Shelby said you called her and she hasn’t heard much from you either. I guess that makes me feel a little better.

Sorry, I know I’m being a freak. I just want to hide out in my bedroom and paint the walls black. Is it too late for me to become a goth?

Your friend,

Riley


	6. My Strongest Weakness by Wynonna Judd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my mom's favorite songs when I was growing up and I had forgotten all about it until a few weeks ago. It fit perfectly into the story so I opted to include it.

_The keeper of the gates of wisdom_

_Please let me in_  
 _'Cause I just can't go through_  
 _Another heartache again_  
 _Pretty lies and alibis_  
 _How could I be so blind?_  
 _Now I'm all alone and scared to stay_  
 _Slowly going out of my mind_  
  
_[Chorus]_  
  
_He was my strongest weakness_  
 _I surrendered heart and soul_  
 _It's gonna be a long, long time_  
 _'Til I regain control_  
 _I'm still a prisoner_  
 _Held captive by his memory_  
 _He was my strongest weakness_  
 _And I'm afraid he'll always be_  
  
_I gave my faithful heart to someone_  
 _I couldn't understand_  
 _How he held my little world_  
 _In the palm of his hand_  
 _Now he's gone and life goes on_  
 _So if this pain will ever end_  
 _Will I be afraid to risk it all_  
 _Ever fall in love again?_  
  
_[Repeat Chorus]_

Dear Chase,

I’m mad at you. It’s not even your fault, although I would have preferred hearing that you have a girlfriend from you rather than Shelby. She probably thinks I’m having a nervous breakdown because I started to have an anxiety attack while I was on the phone. I’m going to have to call her back soon or she’ll probably come looking for me to make sure I’m not dead.

Are you happy? She told me that Rachel seemed nice when she skyped with the two of you. I want you to be happy, Chase, even if it means we aren’t together. I guess I’ll see you when I see you.

Riley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Riley is being a fool? Can you blame Chase for finding a girlfriend? Do you think they're going to end up friends or something more?


	7. I Won't Let You Go by James Morrison

_When it's black_  
 _Take a little time to hold yourself_  
 _Take a little time to feel around before it's gone_  
 _You won't let go but you still keep on falling down_  
 _Remember how you save me now from all of my wrongs_  
 _Yeah_  
  
_If there's love just feel it_  
 _And if there's life we'll see it_  
 _This is no time to be alone, alone yeah_  
 _I won't let you go_  
  
_Say those words_  
 _Say those words like there's nothing else_  
 _Close your eyes and you might believe_  
 _That there is some way out_  
 _Yeah_  
  
_Open up_  
 _Open up your heart to me now_  
 _Let it all come pouring out_  
 _There's nothing I can't take_  
  
_And if there's love just feel it_  
 _And if there's life we'll see it_  
 _This is no time to be alone, alone yeah_  
 _I won't let you go_  
 _(Won't let you go)_  
 _(Won't let you go)_  
  
_If your sky is falling_  
 _Just take my hand and hold it_  
 _You don't have to be alone, alone yeah_  
 _I won't let you go_  
 _(Won't let you go)_  
 _(Won't let you go)_  
  
_And if you feel the fading of the light_  
 _And you're too weak to carry on the fight_  
 _And all your friends that you count on have disappeared_  
 _I'll be here not gone, forever holding on_  
  
_If there's love just feel it_  
 _And if there's life we'll see it_  
 _This is no time to be alone, alone yeah_  
 _I won't let you go_  
 _(Won't let you go)_  
 _(Won't let you go)_  
  
_If your sky is falling_  
 _Just take my hand and hold it_  
 _You don't have to be alone, alone yeah_  
 _I won't let you go_  
 _(Won't let you go)_  
 _(Won't let you go)_  
  
_I won't let you go_  
 _I won't let_  
 _I won't let you go_  
 _No, I won't let_  
 _I won't let you go_  
 _I won't let you go_

 

Dear Chase,

 

I saw those pictures of you kissing Rachel. God, I must sound like I’m stalking you. I’m really not.

 

It’s been busy here on the farm. It’s finally starting to cool down a bit and the animals aren’t much of a fan. They’re sticking together for extra warmth and we’ve starting putting up the weather shelters that we make for them every year. Matt says he’s glad I’m home because it’s too much work for two people to do.

 

I guess this is going to be my life now. As you can see, I’m decided to continue with the CD. I suppose I want you to know how I feel about you even though you’ve found someone else. I just don’t want this to be some secret that I never share with anyone. I figure that sharing it with you is good enough, and maybe it will even make our friendship stronger.

 

Speaking of sharing things, my brother ambushed me with his friend’s sister the other day. We all met in town for coffee while we were getting animal feed from the supply store. She’s nice enough but she just isn’t you. My brother didn’t press me on it and he even let me change the subject, which is out of character for him. Sometimes I wonder if he isn’t the unfeeling robot he pretends to be.

 

Are you going to be returning to the museum for the winter internship in December? I’m thinking about going but I won’t go if you don’t want me there. Maybe you and Rachel could both work there?

 

See, I’m trying to be a good friend. I guess it’s just going to take me some time, because I think I’m in love with you. What I’m feeling isn’t just attraction – I could have that with anyone. I care about you and have feelings, real feelings, for you.

 

How do you feel about polyamorous relationships? I’m mostly kidding.

 

Bye for now,

  
Riley


	8. Queen of the Night by Whitney Houston

_I've got the stuff that you want_  
 _I've got the thing that you need_  
 _I've got more than enough_  
 _to make you drop to your knees_  
 _'Cause I'm the queen of the night_  
 _The queen of the night_  
 _Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Yeah_  
  
_Don't make no difference if I'm wrong or I'm right_  
 _I've got the feeling & I'm willing tonight _  
_Well I ain't nobody's angel_  
 _What can I say?_  
 _Well I'm just that way_  
 _Hey, ey_  
  
_I've got the stuff that you want_  
 _I've got the thing that you need_  
 _I've got more than enough_  
 _to make you drop to your knees_  
 _'Cause I'm the queen of the night_  
 _The queen of the night_  
 _Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Just say it, say it, say it_  
 _'Cause I'm the queen of the night_  
 _The queen of the night_  
 _Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Yeah_  
  
_You've got a problem with the way that I am_  
 _They say I'm trouble and I don't give a damn_  
 _But when I'm bad, I know I'm better_  
 _I just wanna get loose_  
 _And turn it up for you, baby_  
  
_I've got the stuff that you want_  
 _I've got the thing that you need_  
 _I've got more than enough_  
 _to make you drop to your knees_  
 _'Cause I'm the queen of the night_  
 _The queen of the night_  
 _Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Just say it, say it again_  
 _'Cause I'm the queen of the night_  
 _The queen of the night_  
 _Oh yeah_  
 _Oh yeah_  
 _Oh yeah_  
 _Yeah (Oh yeah)_  
  
_[Guitar solo]_  
  
_I've got the stuff that you want_  
 _I've got the thing that you need_  
 _I've got more than enough_  
 _to make you drop to your knees_  
 _'Cause I'm the queen of the night_  
 _The queen of the night_  
 _Oh yeah_  
 _Oh yeah_  
 _Oh oh, Say it again_  
 _'Cause I'm the queen of the night_  
 _The queen of the night_  
 _Oh yeah_  
 _Oh yeah_  
 _Oh yeah_  
 _Yeah_   


Chase:

 

I figured I’d go out with a bang. If this final song doesn’t get you to call me then I’ll know whatever we could have had will never be. That makes me a little sad.

 

Don’t you just love Whitney Houston? I mean, pre-drug use and crazy antics Whitney Houston. That woman had a lot of talent.

 

I found out that my mom has a crush on the guy at the feed store. He’s even asked her out a couple of times but she’s turned him down out of fear. I don’t want to be afraid of how I feel so I’m sending this mix CD to you. Whatever happens will happen.

 

How’s your family doing? Have you upgraded your skateboard or are you still using the same one and making repairs on it every time it acts up? I liked watching you fix your skateboard, but I digress.

 

Ms. Morgan sent me the internship application for the winter semester. I’m even thinking of taking some college classes while I’m there, otherwise my mom will get suspicious and start hounding me to explain myself. You know what mothers are like.

 

Well, I hope this finds you well. Mostly, I hope that you don’t hate me and that things won’t be awkward when we see each other again. Will we ever see each other again?

 

Your friend,

Baby Raptor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't you just feel Riley's heart breaking? Everyone give him a hug right now.


	9. TWO WEEKS LATER

**_Two Weeks Later_ **

 

Riley is practicing with his fencing foil in the barn when Rubik gets up and runs outside, barking like he’s warning of an alien invasion in progress. Riley tosses the foil into the wood beam and he watches it bounce for a few seconds to make sure it’s stable. He heads out of the barn and follows the sound of the barking. Then the barking stops.

Fear sets in and he begins to worry that Fury has returned. He breaks into a run and skids to a stop on the gravel when he sees Rubik on his back, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. A male figure is kneeling and petting him, which the dog is obviously enjoying. 

Riley walks closer but he already knows who it is. He can tell from the amount of black he’s wearing, the headphones around his neck, and the backwards hat on top of his head. He stands up straight when he hears Riley approaching.

“Chase? What are you doing here?”

“I got your CD, mate. I think we need to have a talk.”

Riley pushed down the urge to run away. “Sure. You look good.”

“So do you,” Chase says.

“Um, do you want to come inside and talk?”

Chase tosses his bag on the ground and shakes his head. “Not really. There’s only one thing I need to say.”

Riley became fearful that his world was about to collapse in on itself. He holds himself together as best as he can, but he's already planning an escape route that will keep him away from his mother and brother. “Go ahead.”

Chase closes the distance between them. He kisses Riley passionately as they lean in to each other, allowing the kiss to become the most profound experience of their lives. When they separate, Riley and Chase are both smiling. “I just wanted to tell you that I love you too.”

Riley doesn't care that his mom and brother are watching them from the porch. He kisses Chase again before picking up his bag and leading him to the house as they hold hands.

 

 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors.
> 
> Are you happy with how the story ended? Let me know by leaving a comment.
> 
> PS: I didn't go into it in the final chapter for brevity, but Chase was with Rachel as a distraction because he was also struggling with his own feelings for Riley. It wasn't a nice thing to do to the girl, but the parted on good terms when Chase told her the truth.


End file.
